Riders on the Storm
is the six-parter endgame episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined. The following events occuring on the six-parter as it follows. *Part 1 features the gathering of all Legend Riders from to and their contemporaries from the end of the previous episode, and the death of . *Part 3 features the death of Hikaru Togami and the debut Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ's true form, EX Strike Armor. *Part 4 features the death of Kaguya Kozuki, and the debut of Kamen Rider Evol, following his debut in the TV series' 33rd episode, . *Part 5 features the appearance of the Kiryuohken's second form, Knight Sword Mode and the deaths of Shingetsu and , along with the destruction of the Sky Wall and Pandora Tower. *Part 6 culminates the six-parter with the final showdown between Taki and Samus Aran, continuing to the series' epilogue, Intertwined by Fate. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Cast Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3 Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * |呉島 光実|Kureshima Mitsuzane}}: |高杉 真宙|Takasugi Mahiro}} * |稲森 真由|Inamori Mayu}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |詩島 剛|Shijima Gō}}: |稲葉 友|Inaba Yū}} * |深海 マコト|Fukami Makoto}}: |山本 涼介|Yamamoto Ryōsuke}} * |アラン|Aran}}: |磯村 勇斗|Isomura Hayato}} * : |長澤 奈央|Nagasawa Nao}} * : * : * : |原 幹恵|Hara Mikie}} Build Cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |ベルナージュ|Berunāju|Voice}}: |雨宮 天|Amamiya Sora}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |石動 惣一|Isurugi Souichi}}: |前川泰之|Maekawa Yasuyuki}} * |エボルト|Eboruto|Voice}}: |金尾 哲夫|Kanao Tetsuo}} Cross Ange Cast * : * : * : * : * : Returning Cast * |左 翔太郎|Hidari Shōtarō}}: |桐山 漣|Kiriyama Ren}} * |フィリップ|Firippu}}: |菅田 将暉|Suda Masaki}} * |火野 映司|Hino Eiji}}: |渡部 秀|Watanabe Shū}} * |如月 弦太朗|Kisaragi Gentarō}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |朔田 流星|Sakuta Ryūsei}}: |吉沢 亮 |Yoshizawa Ryō}} * |操真 晴人|Sōma Haruto}}: |白石 隼也|Shiraishi Shun'ya}} * |葛葉 紘汰|Kazuraba Kōta}}: |佐野 岳|Sano Gaku}} * |呉島 貴虎|Kureshima Takatora}}: |久保田 悠来|Kubota Yūki}} * |泊 進ノ介|Tomari Shinnosuke}}: |竹内 涼真|Takeuchi Ryōma}} * |チェイス|Cheisu}}: |上遠野 太洸|Katōno Taikō}} * |天空寺 タケル|Tenkūji Takeru}}: |西銘 駿|Nishime Shun}} * |山ノ内 御成|Yamanouchi Onari}}: |柳 喬之|Yanagi Takayuki}} * |宝生 永夢|Hōjō Emu}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} * |檀 黎斗|Dan Kuroto}}: |岩永 徹也|Iwanaga Tetsuya}} * |仮野 明日那|Karino Asuna}}: |松田 るか|Matsuda Ruka}} * |花家 大我|Hanaya Taiga}}: |松本 享恭|Matsumoto Ukyō}} * |九条 貴利矢|Kujō Kiriya}}: |小野塚 勇人|Onozuka Hayato}} * |パラド}}: |甲斐 翔真|Kai Shōma}} * |西馬 ニコ|Saiba Niko}}: |黒崎 レイナ|Kurosaki Reina}} Guest Cast * : |三浦 涼介|Miura Ryōsuke}} * |十文字 撃|Jūmonji Geki}}: |石垣 佑磨|Ishigaki Yūma}} * |須塔 大翔|Sutō Hiroto}}: |徳山 秀典|Tokuyama Hidenori}} * |須塔 美羽|Sutō Miu}}: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} *Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: |藤田 洋平|Fujita Yohei}} *Taki Victory Armor: |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}} *Kamen Rider Huntress Creator Gamer: |佃井皆美|Tsukui Minami}} * : |藤田 房代|Fujita Fusayo}} * : |蜂須賀 祐一|Hachisuka Yuichi}} * : |横山 一敏|Yokoyama Kazutoshi}} * : |富永 研司|Tominaga Kenji}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Bottles used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***Organic: Crow, Jet Phoenix (Part 2) ***Inorganic: Stealth ***Other: G7 Jet Visor (Part 2), G7 EXlasher (Part ??) **G7 Type-S ***Organic: Go-On Wings (Silver) (in ; Part 2) ***Inorganic: **Taki ***Heisei Rider Alpha, Heisei Rider Beta **Build ***Organic: Full Full RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Inorganic: ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, **Cross-Z ***Organic: Dragon Magma ***Inorganic: ***Other: **Rogue ***Organic: Crocodile Crack ***Inorganic **Night Rogue ***Bat *'Forms used:' **G7 Icarus XYZ ***StealthCrow Armor, Jet Phoenix Armor (Part 2), EX-Strike Armor (Part 4) **Taki ***Victory Armor **Build ***RabbitTank Sparkling Form, RabbitRabbit Form **Cross-Z ***Cross-Z Magma *'Jellies used:' **New G7 Icarus ***Stealth **G7 Type-S ***Spider **Grease ***Robot *'Bottles used:' **Build Aureo ***Inorganic: Rider ***Other: RabbitTank Gold **Evol ***Organic: Cobra ***Inorganic: Rider ***Other: (failed and subsequently destroyed) *'Forms used:' **Build Aureo ***RabbitTank Gold Form **Evol ***Cobra Form *'Gashat used:' **Huntress *** **** **Ex-Aid *** , (Part 2) **Brave *** ( ), (Part 2) **Snipe *** ( ) **Lazer Turbo *** **Genm *** **Para-DX *** **Poppy *** *'Level used:' **Huntress ***Creator Gamer **Ex-Aid *** , Hyper Muteki (Part 2) **Brave *** , (Part 2) **Snipe *** **Lazer Turbo *** **Genm *** **Para-DX *** Gamer **Poppy ***Toki Meki Crisis Gamer *'Eyecon used:' **Ghost ***Ore, (Part 2), Mugen (Part 2) **Specter ***Specter, Deep Specter (Part 2), Sin Specter (Part 2) **Necrom ***Necrom, Yujou Burst (Part 2) *'Damashii used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Grateful Damashii (Part 2), Mugen Damashii (Part 2) **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Deep Specter (Part 2), Sin Specter (Part 2) **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii, Yujou Burst Damashii (Part 2) *'Ghosts summoned through Eyecon Driver G' (Part 2 only):' **TBA & *'Car used: **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Formula (Part 2), Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: Shift Mantarn F01 (Part 2) **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat (Part 2), Shift Ride Crosser (Part 2) *'Type used:' **Drive ***Type Speed, Type Formula (Part 2), Type Formula Mantarn (Part 2), Type Tridoron (Part 2) **Mach ***Dead Heat Mach (Part 2), Mach Chaser (Part 2) *'Bike used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat (Part 2), Shift Ride Crosser (Part 2) ***Signal Exchange: **'Form used:' ***Mach, Dead Heat Mach (Part 2), Mach Chaser (Part 2) **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form used:' ***Chaser *'Lock used:' **Gaim ***Kachidoki, Kiwami **Ryugen ***Budou, Dragon Fruit Energy **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy *'Arms Changes:' **Gaim ***Kiwami Arms **Ryugen *** **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms *'Rings used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Infinity (Part 2) ***Magic: Driver On, Big **'Style used:' ***Flame Style, Infinity Style (Part 2) **Mage ***Transformation: Mage ***Magic: Driver On (Orange) *'Switches used:' **Fourze ***Circle - , Rocket Super-1 (Part 2), Cosmic (Part 2) ***Cross - N/A ***Triangle - ***Square - Fusion (Part 2) **'States used:' ***Base States, Rocket States (Part 2), Cosmic States (Part 2) **Meteor ***Meteor, Meteor Storm (Part 2) **'Forms used:' ***Meteor, Meteor Storm (Part 2) *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Sachi **Arms - Tora, Unagi, Kujaku **Legs - Batta, Tako, Condor *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Shauta Combo (Part 2), Tajadol Combo (Part 2) *'Memory used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Fang (Part 2), Xtreme (Part 2) **Body - Joker, Metal, Trigger, Xtreme (Part 2) *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger, FangJoker (Part 2), CycloneJokerXtreme (Part 2) * - Change Soul * - Change Soul Quotes Notes *'Count at episode end:' **'Soichi Isurugi's remaining days left before returning to the afterlife:' 0 (as of chapter 159) Fullbottles and Sclashjellies= *'Bottles in G7 Icarus XYZ/New G7 Icarus's Possession:' **Organic: Crow, Kamakiri, Kurage, Pteranodon, Kung-Fu, Archangel, Lion, Kaizoku, Kuwagata, Byakko, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu **Inorganic: Stealth, Bakudan, Scope, Ambulance, Satellite, Drill, Ragna-mail, Densya, Watch **Other: Arc-Winger, G7 Jet Visor *'Bottles in Build's Possession:' **Organic: Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda **Inorganic: Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Soujiki, Ragna-mail **Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, , Full Full RabbitTank *'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s Possession:' **Organic: Dragon **Inorganic: Lock **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Organic':Octopus, Wolf, Phoenix, Kuma, Fukurou, Castle ***'Inorganic': Light, Smapho, Robot (second), Televi, Keshigomu *'Bottles in Taki's Possession:' **Organic: Tanuki, Kappa, Armadillo, Jet Phoenix **Inorganic: Launcher, Robot (original) *'Bottles in Shingetsu's Possession:' **Organic: Orochi **Inorganic: Bakudan (second) *'Bottles in G7 Type-S's Possession:' **Organic: Tora, Kujira, Zombie, Shinigami, Spider, Harinezumi, Ninjya, Gorilla **Inorganic: Jet, Game, Bike, Reizoko, Shoubousha, Comic, Diamond *'Bottles in Kerberos Smash's possession:' Kerberos *'Jellies in New G7 Icarus's possession:' Stealth *'Jellies in G7 Type-S's possession:' Spider *'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon *'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *'Gears in Kaguya's Possession:' Gear Engine, Gear Remocon *'Bottles of Unknown possession:' |-| Rider Gashats= *'Gashats in Huntress's possession': , , , (duplicate), (duplicate) Gashat Gear Dual α, , *'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': , , , , , , *'Gashats in Brave's possession': , , , , *'Gashats in Snipe's possession': , , *'Gashats in Lazer's possession': (second copy), , , Bakusou Formula *'Gashats in Genm's possession': , , *'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': *'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining: 68. *The title of the six-parter endgame comes from the by . **The next series the author worked on following Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3, , had named after the aforementioned song. External Links *Episode 154 at FanFiction.Net *Episode 155 at FanFiction.Net *Episode 156 at FanFiction.Net *Episode 157 at FanFiction.Net *Episode 158 at FanFiction.Net *Episode 159 at FanFiction.Net Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode